The Only One
by JewelzRockin2302
Summary: When Hales comes up in the Box, many people are confused. But soon, as they get to know her, they begin to love her. Even the hardened Gally. But when push comes to shove, will she survive the race to the end?
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to say that this is a good story, that I wrote on a rainy day, in the window sill of a massive library. I'd also like to say that this is a good story. But then I'd be lying, and I'm not a liar. I'm writing this as I'm hiding from authorities, in the cold celar of a shabby cabin. But enough about me, and let's get to the story.

I woke up when the box started moving. I was surrounded by darkness, but my eyes soon adjusted . I was in some sort of box, that had a bunch of wooden boxes in it with me, some reaching almost to the top of the box. It was still moving, upwards I think, but I wanted out. I was getting very claustrophobic. I climbed up a stack of boxes and pounced on the roof, as if it would open at my command. But suddenly, the box stopped moving, sending me the long way down to the floor, banging my right leg on a box.

Pain shattered my thoughts as I tried to get up, but ended up colapsed against one of the walls. My leg was throbbed now, making me gasp out in agony.

But as if an answer to my prayers, a light seeped through the top of the box, blinding me. Someone jumped down, but I couldn't see who it was. I was hyperventilating, my leg throbbed in an angry silence. My curly blonde hair must have been covering my agony twisted face, because whoever it was gasped.

"What is it, Newt?" Someone called from above.

"A girl." Newt sounded surprised. He knelt down. "Are you okay, Greenie?"

My voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it just fine. "My leg. My leg, I think it's broken."

With that, he looked down at my leg, which supported an angry bruise. "Can you walk?"

My breathing was getting shallow, and I breathed. "Just make it stop." I was almost sobbing in pain. Something warm was running down my face but I didn't have the strength to see what it was.

"Oh, shuck, you're bleeding." he swore. "Gally! She needs to get to the Medjacks! Quick!"

"Lift her up," another voice yelled, closer this time.

As Newt went to pick me up, my leg felt like it exploded. I scream.

"Please just make it stop!" I cried.

"I know, just a moment longer, love." His British accent whispered to my ear.

As he handed me to the guy named Gally, I almost passed out. I was barely conscious as he ran to the... Medjack's, or whatever, and I starte sobbing, taking in big breaths of air.

"Shh," whispered Gally, "It's gonna be okay. See? We're here."

We started going up some stairs, and the sudden movement made me gasp in pain. Gally hugged me tighter and ran up the stairs as quick as he could.

"Clint! We've got a broken leg, and a cut on her forehead," he yelled, making me wince, my head pounding. "Where should I put her?"

"Her?" a small voice said.

"Yes, Clint, a shuckin girl."

"Over here, in the one right by the Changing room."

As Gally laid me on a bed, the sudden movement made my breath hitch and my back arch, so I grabbed his hand for comfot. "If her leg is broken, then we'll need to put it back in place and then put a splint on it."

"How do you plan to put it back in place?" Gally asked, squeezing my hand.

"We've got to pop it in. It'll only hurt her a moment, and then it will be over, if we use pain killers. But, last time I checked, we were running low on painkillers."

Gally gaped at him. "The box just came, so won't there be some now?"

"No, it only comes once every three months."

"WHAT?!" Gally yelled, making me wince. "How much do we have?"

"When I say running low, I mean, we don't have any."

Gally looked at me, pale. Somehow, I was missing the conversation, but I got enough of it to know there'd be more pain. I whimpered, shying away from the guy called Clint.

"So, what's gonna happen without the pain killers?"

"Odds are, she might pass out. If she doesn't, then she'll be in immense pain for the rest of the night."

We were all struck by silence, but I wanted it all to end. "Let's do it." I whispered

"What?" Gally and Clint said together.

"Let's do it." I said louder. I was still hyperventilating and shaking in pain, but a night of oain was worth getting it over with.

"Are you sure?" Gally said as Clint got everything ready.

I panted, positive that talking was taking a ton of energy. "Yes. But... Can you... Stay... Here? With me. I'm a little scared." I hated to admit it, but I honestly didn't think I'd make it without someone to focus on.

He grinned reasuringly, "Don't worry. I wan't planning on leaving anyway. I'll stay as long as you need me to, and maybe longer."

I smiled, but it quickly faded as I saw Clint coming back. He had Newt and a shorter dark skinned boy.

"What the shuck are you doing, Gally?" the dark skinned boy asked, amazed. "Are you holding a girl's hand?"

Gally glared, the angriest I'd ever seen him. "Yeah," he snarled, "Got a problem with helping someone in need, Alby? Cause I sure as shuck don't!"

"Fine, fine, but next time someone gets hurt and wants a hand to hold, I'm sending them to you."

Clint looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, but Alby interviened. "Ready for what?"

Clint sighed. "We don't have any painkillers, but we need to set her leg straight, or she'll be like Newt over there." He nodded at Newt, who was frowning.

Alby whistled. "And she agreed?"

"Yeah, she's got more balls than you." Clint laughed. "I remember when you had that-"

"Shut up-"

"Splinter and-"

"Seriously, shut-"

"You cried for hours."

Alby was silent, but in the meantime, the pain in my leg was increasing. I had my eyes closed and I couldn't breathe. I gasped, but no air came. Gally looked over and shouted, "Clint, what's wrong, she's not breathing!"

"She's in shock, you need to talk her out of it." Clint hurried with the ointmen he had been making.

"Listen to me, you need to calm down. It'll go away. I promise. You just need to calm down." Gally was holding my one hand with both of his, and Newt was above him looking worried.

I gasped for air, recieving a little bit, but it was gone too soon, and I had to get more. I gasped again and got some more, but it still wasn't enough. I was choking but I still couldn't get air. Gally, growing impatient, pulled me to a sitting position, making me bite back a scream. He pounded on my back, and soon, I was breathing again.

Tears were falling down my cheeks like waterfalls, and I just wanted all the pain gone.

"Just-just make it stop. Kill me! Please just, do it! Make it end. Make it go away!"

Gally grabbed my face. "No. That's not how it's going to be. Not now, not ever." I searched his eyes.

"Please." I whispered.

"No. Clint, lets get this over with." I was shaking, but Gally held me so tight I could feel his heartbeat. And I might be mistaken, but I thought I felt it skip a beat when I leaned into him. But that moment, Clint grabbed my leg and set it, making me scream louder and harder than I ever had before.

And just like that, I slid from conciousness.

* * *

Gally was still sitting by the bed when he fell asleep, his head on the unconcious girl's stomache, her hand in his. Newt, Alby, and Clint had left for a moment after bandaging the girl's head to give the other Gladers an update on the girl, and when they got back, Gally was asleep, exhausted. Snickering, they left him and the girl for the night.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't know where it was and it was dark. I was scared of the dark. It's shadows. It's depth. The monsters that always seem to find me. Their claws shredding my dreams. Their shadows seeping into my soul, until there was no light left.

I felt something on me, and fearing the worst, I jumped. Gally sprang off of my stomache, fists out. My leg started throbbing.

"What is it? Who is it?" he asked blindly. "What's wrong?" He flipped around, checking for signs of an attack.

I grabbed his arm, making him jump. "I was just scared."

"Oh." he said, calming down, "You okay?"

"A little."

"What were you scared of?"

"The dark."

He was silent, and then after a moment, he said, "I used to be too. I couldn't stand it."

"What made you not afraid."

"Time."

"Oh."

We were silent for a moment.

"Can you sleep with me?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

He sighed. "Alby will kill me, but yeah, scoot over. If you can."

I grinned and tried to scoot myself over without moving my bad leg. I winced. When he saw, he smiled and helped me out. When we'd both finally settled, I looked at him.

"How come everyone was surprised?"

"Because they never thought I could be nice. I can be pretty mean sometimes, you know?" He grinned.

"No! You're not mean. You are actually the sweetest boy I've ever come across. I'm sure of it."

"And you're the cutest girl I've ever seen. And also the first that I can remember, so..."

That confused me. "How come you can't remember?"

"I-I don't know."

I tried to remember something, like my family. But all I got was a headache. I tried my name, and this time I could remember.

"Hales."

"What'd you say?"

"My name's Hales."

"Nice name. I like it."

"Thank you." I was finally getting tired, so I lay my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Good night." He said, sounding tired.

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with Gally's arms around me. I yawned, trying to get up, but my right leg would move. I tried to get off the bed but only proceeded to fall off. The crash woke Gally up, and he looked over the bed at me.

"What'd you do?" He said grinning like a fool.

"I tried to get up," I said, slightly rumpled.

He sighed, "Better help you up, huh?"

"Please?"

He grinned and got off the other side. Walking around to me, he remarked, "Shall we test out your leg?"

"Sure."

He lifted me up carefully and sat me down on the bed. I tried to move my toe in my black ankle boot, but it wouldn't move. I tried to lift my leg up off the ground, but it was no use.

"I can't move it," I said, secretly a little scared.

He sighed, "Well, we'll get Clint to look at it after breakfast. Shall we go then?"

"How am I gonna get there?" I asked, hopeless.

"Piggyback ride?" He grinned.

"Okay, but if you drop me, I will never talk to you again. You hear me?" I warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He knelt in front of me, facing the wall. I slid forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. When his hands touched the skin on my leg, my heart gave a little flutter. I was wearing denim shorts and a tee-shirt after all. He lifted me up and I held on a little tighter.

"I won't drop you, I promise." He said, and I could almost see his grin.

I laid my head on his shoulder, and he brought me outside. It was still pretty early, but there was still people walking around. A group of boys looked at me and Gally and pointed. Another glared at Gally as he walked past.

"Gally?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are all the girls?"

He paused. "There aren't any."

"It's all boys?"

"Yep."

I froze. No girls. All boys? "Where are we?"

"Right now? About to enter the kitchen."

"No, I mean, where are we?"

He didn't answer, instead, he talked to a boy behind a counter. "Hey Frypan, we need some breakfast. This is Hales."

The boy, Frypan, answered stiffly. "Why're you carrying her?"

"Cause she broke her leg and we don't have crutches yet."

"Oh. Didn't know you were nice enough to carry anyone around."

"There's a lot you don't know," he said, joking.

Frypan looked surprised as he set two plates on the counter. "Did the tough Gally just crack a joke?"

Gally grinned and set me on a chair.

Breakfast was eggs and toast, but I wasn't too hungry. I took a bite of the toast and ate an egg, but then I couldn't go on. So I sat there and waited as Gally ate. When he was done, he looked at me then at my unfinished toast.

I sighed. "Go ahead." He took it and shoved it in his mouth.

"Now," he said as he finished chewing, "Clint's probably having a cubed egg back there." He put me on his back and set back out to the place we came from. More guys stared at us on the way back, and it bothered me, but I didn't tell Gally.

When we got back, Clint did, in fact, look like he was about to have an egg, so I didn't look at him. Instead, I looked around as Gally sat me back down on the bed and explained what happened.

I looked out the window furthest from me and saw something I hadn't noticed before. There was a wall. A huge, concrete wall, as far as I could see. I looked out the window on the other side and saw the same thing.

"Gally? Why are there walls around the Glade?"

"I don't know Hales," he said, looking over at me. "No one does."

I froze. If there was no one who remembered anything, the no one know's the way out. If that is, there is one.

I was silent as Clint checked the split on my leg.

"Can you move it?"

I shook my head.

"Can you feel anything touch it, like, for instance, my hand?"

I sighed and shook my head again.

"The feeling will come back in a few hours. Setting legs always leave them a bit disoriented. How's your head?" he asked, standing up and checking the bandage.

I shrugged.

"It looks fine. You'll need to come back again after lunch so I can change the bandage."

"Okay."

"Gally," the Medjack turned around, addressing Gally, "It'd be smart to make her crutches or something. We don't have any her size."

He nodded and knelt down for me to get on his back, and when I slid on, he stood up steadily. As he was walking down the stair, he slowed and said, "You okay? You're quiet."

"Just thinking," I answered.

"Care to tell what about?"

"The walls."

"Hmm."

He took me over to a place where there were piles of wood stacked messily against the walls of a building. Setting me down on the grass, he stepped over to one of the piles of wood and started going through them.

As I watched him, I got a prickly feeling in my neck. I turned around and met the blue eyes of a blonde boy, who was watching me. My mouth opened and shut, and I quickly turned around.

Gally had been assembling the pieces of wood he had picked into crutches and was now sanding the wood down. When he was done, he carried them over to me and helped me stand up. Taking the crutches from him, while I leaned on him, I placed them under my arms and tested them out.

I hobbled clumsily forward a few feet and then turned back around.

"The work great! Thank you, Gally!" I smiled brightly at him, and he smiled back, but the smile never reached his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, coming closer.

"Nothing." I couldn't read his face, "Let's take you to Alby for the tour."

"Oh," I was a little disappointed, "Okay."

He led me to the biggest building, and we waited outside in silence. A couple minutes later, the dark-skinned boy from yesterday walked out.

"Your leg okay?" he asked, and I could see he remembered yesterday all too well.

"Clint says I won't be able to feel it for another hour, said something about shock," I said, trying to act brave. He'd seen me in tears after all.

"Well, looks like those crutches suit you fine. Gally," he said, "get the builders making her a room, away from the main group of boys, maybe near you and Newt."

Gally nodded without looking at me and trudged off.

"Okay, let's start the tour." He pointed at the building he had just come out of. "That's the Homestead, where we sleep and have group meetings." He started walking off, gesturing for me to follow. He was quick, and I had trouble keeping up. He pointed to a smaller place in a corner. "That's the Blood House. Where we raise and poach our meat." Ew.

I was panting, and Newt, who was limping past, laughed at Alby.

"Alby, if you keep going like that, you're gonna make her bloody fall over." Alby stopped and looked at me panting.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot." He walked slower this time, slow enough that I was walking beside him. He pointed to the place that Gally and I had had breakfast at, saying, "That's the Kitchen's if you don't already know." I nodded and he walked towards a small forest I hadn't noticed earlier "This is the Deadheads, and if you keep going while longer, you'll find a graveyard." I shuddered, trying not to imagine why anyone had died.

Alby walked over to the nearest wall and I noticed a window. He walked up to it and gazed out. I followed suit, peering out.

"What are we looking at?" I asked because all I saw was a gray passageway.

"Just wait."

I didn't have to wait long, and soon I heard the whir of machinery. I flipped to the direction it was coming from and almost fell over in fright.

It was some sort of creature, or machine except it defied all logic. I looked loke some sort of spider, except its legs looked like a two-year-old jammed them in, random and uncoordinated. I didn't want to look, but I was frozen in fright. As it whirred past, I stood gaping at the monster. When it had passed, I released the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"That was a Griever," said Alby, already walking back to the Homestead. But I still couldn't move, the image of that monster burned in my mind.

Alby sighed when he didn't hear me behind him.

"Look. We've got three rules. Always do your part, never harm another Glader, and never go into the Maze. You follow those rules and the Grievers will never get you." he said calmly, "Come on."

I followed slowly. Something didn't make sense. Why were we even here? Where is here? Who sent us here?

"Hey, Alby?" I ventured, "Who sent us here?"

"We call them the Creators. But no one has ever seen them," he said, not turning back.

"Oh."

By then, it was lunchtime, so we walked back to the Kitchen's and I gasped. There were at least fifty boys here. And when I walked in, they all stared at me.

"Hey, by the way, what's your name?" Alby whispered.

"Hales."

He cleared his throat and most of the boys looked at him. "Everyone, this is Hales. Anyone harms her and I will personally neuter the one responsible, and you will be Banished for breaking the rules. Got it?" he asked, and several boys nodded. "Good. Hales, if anyone touches you, I want to hear about it."

I nodded, still eyeing the boys warily.

When I got my plate from Frypan, I looked around the room for someplace to sit. Scanning the room for Gally, I was disappointed when I couldn't find him.

Instead, I met the eyes of Newt, who motioned to his table. I nodded and carefully made my way to the table. Sitting down, I looked at the other boys at the table.

"Hales," Newt started, "this is Minho, Chuck, Ben, and Jeff." They nodded when he said their names.

"Hi," I said shyly.

While eating my sandwich, I peeked at them precariously. Minho was a strong looking Asian boy, with hair that looked like he spent a while on it. Chuck was a plump boy, no more than twelve, with eyes as wide as moons and twice as bright. Ben was the boy who had been staring at me while Gally had been making my crutches. Even now, his gaze never left my face for long. Jeff was a shorter kid with green eyes who was laughing with Minho.

"So, Hales," said Newt, "How was the tour? Did the Griever freak you out?"

"It was okay," I said, shuddering when I remembered the Griever. "That thing shouldn't even be alive."

He chuckled. "How's your leg?"

"Ah, the question of the day. I still can't feel it, although Clint said it should wear off soon."

"Yeah," he said, "Ol' Clint wasn't here yet when I broke my leg, and the boys here were bloody shanks and didn't set it properly."

"Oh. Does it hurt much?"

He sighed, "Only when I bang it on something or other, and I got a limp, but otherwise, I survive."

"Couldn't Clint fix it?"

"Yeah, maybe, but I won't let him." _Wait, what?_

"Why?"

"Reminds me not to be a bloody shank that's why."

"Oh."

I took a bite out of my sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. I didn't exactly know what a shank was, but it sounded close to an idoit.

Across the table, Minho laughed and looked at me.

"So," he teased, "you're the only girl in the Glade."

"Yep," I said, "I guess so."

"So," he said, drawing it out, "you're gonna need a bodyguard."


End file.
